starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Daggoth's Renegade Swarm
|fgcolor= |race1=Zerg |race2= |race3= |image=Zerg SC1 Logo.png |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |type=Zerg broods loyal to the Overmind |founding= |constitution= |leader=Cerebrate Daggoth Second Overmind |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Cerebrate Daggoth |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |strength= |capital=Char |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Zerg Swarm |established=June/July 2500 |fragmented=September 2500 |reorganized=September 2500 (as the UED Slave Broods) |dissolved= |restored= |status=Controlled by United Earth Directorate, then assimilated into Sarah Kerrigan's Swarm |special=*Torrasque }} Daggoth's Renegade Swarm, also known as the Renegade Zerg or simply the Renegades, was a zerg organization under the command of Senior Cerebrate Daggoth, formed after the death of the Overmind. Its base was on Char. History Transition Not long after the Overmind's death on Aiur, Daggoth, knowing that cerebrates were not designed to sustain themselves without their master,Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. ordered a number of other cerebrates to merge to form a new Overmind on Char,Kerrigan: "Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods. The two Cerebrates you killed here were part of Daggoth's forces. "Look, I don't need to tell you all what might happen if that thing reaches maturity. I can guarantee you that should it awaken, it'll take full control of me just like it did before. I don't want that to happen, and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to happen either." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. near the Khalis crystal''StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. that the Dark Templar left behind on their previous visit to the ash planet. However, this Overmind was too young, and with the original Overmind destroyed, Sarah Kerrigan was released from its control. Thus, there was a dispute between Kerrigan and Daggoth for control, which ended with the division into two parts of the Zerg Swarm: Daggoth's Renegade Swarm and Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm.Kerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13. The Brood War Meanwhile, on Aiur, the war between the zerg and protoss had killed much of the population of Aiur, and led to the collapse and fall of the Conclave.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. The survivors of Aiur, under the command of Aldaris, Executor Artanis and Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul, crossed the zerg defenses and reached the warp gate. With the help of Jim Raynor and Fenix, they traveled through the warp gate to Shakuras, the Dark Templar homeworld. However, Daggoth's Renegade Swarm followed them through the gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Shakuras Two cerebrates made it to Shakuras, and knowing the importance of the xel'naga temple, they set themselves around it. However, the Dark Templar managed to break through the zerg defenses and destroy the cerebrates.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. During the protoss search for the Khalis crystal, the new Overmind's forces attempted to halt them. However, the protoss and Kerrigan's combined forces managed to retrieve the crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. After Kerrigan's treachery and Aldaris's death,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. the protoss, harnessing the powers of the crystals, activated the temple, obliterating the zerg on Shakuras, a crushing defeat for Daggoth.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. Through this victory, the protoss also unwillingly helped Kerrigan to weaken Daggoth's forces, contributing to her ascent at the end of the Brood War.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Defeat An expeditionary force from the United Earth Directorate entered the Koprulu Sector to take control of the zerg and pacify the terran and protoss colonies.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. After the UED takeover of the Terran Dominion, Admiral Gerard DuGalle ordered the fleet to head to Char to capture the Overmind. With the help of a device they found, the UED managed to break through most of the Renegade defenses, leaving only three cerebrates in command of the second Overmind's defenses. Daggoth's efforts were not sufficient to hold back the forces of the UED, who managed to take control of the Overmind and all of Daggoth's Swarm under its control in the form of the UED Slave Broods.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. In the aftermath of the Brood War, all cerebrates in command of the renegade swarm were hunted down and killed by Kerrigan.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Legacy Scattered feral broods from Daggoth's Renegade Swarm were spotted up to the Second Great War. In the late stages of the conflict, Abathur discovered lurkers from Daggoth's Renegade Swarm on the planet Cavir that had survived the Brood War, and noted them for potential assimilation into Kerrigan's Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hydralisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. References faction}} Category:Swarm zerg